She has a Different Life
by AmazingCupcakes
Summary: Overdone, but Annabeths mortal friends meet Percabeth and the gang :) T to be safe


Ollie's POV

Hi i'm Ollie, i'm 17 years old and i am loving life. I go to school here in San Francisco with my best friends Tyler, Dylan, Sarah, Jack, Jess, Elicia and finally Annabeth. We've all known eachother since we were 5 with the exception of Annabeth who moved here 18 months ago.

Annabeth. I can't describe her, she's just amazing. She has curly blonde hair, sharp grey eyes and an athletic body. A typical Cali girl. I've had a crush on her for forever but she's like my best friend and i don't want to ruin that. We spend most days after school together and some weekends. I'd like to spend all my time with her but sometimes she just grabs her favourite Yankees hat and rushes out the door muttering about camp and then shouts that she'll see us on Monday. She's really strange like that, its like she has a different life.

It's the last day of school today and i'm looking forward to summer, i want to spend alot of time with Annabeth and try to make my move on her. We were all standing by our lockers at the end of the day, waiting for Annabeth so that we could celebrate summer at our favourite coffee shop.

"Hey guys, what you doing?" she asked after she just suddenly appeared out of nowhere, taking everything out of her locker and putting them in her bag.

"Oh we're just waiting for you, you know...to go and celebrate summer" Sarah said. We all nodded and agreed but Annabeth seemed to cringe and look away.

"Yeah...about that...you see i'm going away this summer to camp...and i'm being picked up in about 7 minutes" she said looking at her watch. We all just stared at her open-mouthed.

"What do you mean, your going away this summer, where are you going? how long for? why are you going? why didn't you tell us?" i rambled, i was upset that she just decided to leave, i'm supposed to be her best friend but she's so secretive about everything, it really frustrates me.

"I'm sorry, it was a last minute thing, you know that camp i always go to" she said, and without giving us a chance to answer she continued "well they need me for the whole summer and I just didn't have enough of a chance to tell you...i'm sorry" By this time we were outside school, sat on the wall by the fountain. Water always seemed to calm Annabeth down for some reason. It was strange.

I remembered what she said before about being picked up "who's picking you up?" I asked. She suddenly broke out into a smile, as if she was being picked up by a celebrity. " My camp friends, oh i'll introduce you, Percy has always said he would like to meet my mort- i mean school friends"

"Who's Percy?" Elicia asked, she's always been very...excited by boys. She fired questions at Annabeth. "Is he cute? How tall is he? Has he got good abs?" I found myself very anxious about her answer but before she could say anything a van came swerving into the school car park with what sounded like Green Day blasted out of the windows.

The van screeched to a stop and about 10 teenagers jumped out. They were all very good looking and seemed to have an aura of power around them. I was really jealous of these people. There were 6 boys and 4 girls. The first 2 got out, a boy and a girl. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes and was muscular. He had a wierd SPQR tattoo on his arm and he was holding the girls hand. She was really pretty (but not as pretty as Annabeth) and had brown hair and kaleidoscopic eyes that seemed to change next two people to get out looked like death, the girl had short choppy balck hair and electric blue eyes. She was wearing a weird tiara and had a death to barbie t-shirt on. The boy looked young but was also dressed in black. He had a skull ring on and he really scared me. Next two twins jumped out, they looked really mischievious, with a girl wearing flowers in her looked a little hippy, but none the less sweet. Then a buff guy jumped out, but he had a baby face. He helped what seemed to be his girlfriend out of the van. Then last but not least a tall, slim but toned guy stepped out. He had shaggy black hair and green eyes and I heard the girls around me breath hitching and then I saw Annabeth smile. It made me really jealous, how come she finds him attractive.

Annabeth flew into a sprint and shouted "Percy!", he smiled and caught her as she flew into his arms he spun her round before kissing her. I thought that she would punch him in the face but to all of our surprise she put her hands in his hair and deepened the kiss. I heard Sarah, Jess and Elicia say "awwwww" simultaniously and I probably would have too, if i wasn't so upset. I will never get a chance with her.

"Urghh get a room guys, seriously" the goth girl said

"Leave them alone, its a Percabeth reunion" the girl with kaleidoscopic eyes cooed. The boy she was with just laughed and said "I think your mum's influenced you again Pipes"

By this time, 'Percabeth' had stopped kissing and were talking quietly, but they both had a giant smile on their face. I don't think I have ever seen her so happy. She greeted the rest of them, hugging them and laughing at the things they said. I didn't know she had other friends that she was so close with, i was starting to think that i didn't really know her at all.

While i was lost in thought Annabeth looked over to us and gestured for everyone to follow her to us. It was quite intimidating to see actually. They all walked over to us, but Annabeth seemed to hide in 'Percys' shoulder when she saw our shocked (and the girls teasing) faces. She walked over to us and Percy was whispering in her ear. She laughed and pulled him to us.

"Hey guys, i want to introduce you to everyone" she said to us. She pointed to the blonde guy and his girlfriend "this is Jason and Piper" then she pointed to the goth pair "this is Thalia and Nico". She then pointed to the twins and the hippy girl "this is Connor and Travis Stoll and Katie", then to the baby faced guy and his girlfriend "this is Frank and Hazel, and finally this my boyfriend Percy" she said. They all smiled and waved while Annabeth introduced us to them. We exchanged "Heys and Hellos" and then Piper said "Well guys it was great to meet you but we really need to get going" then everyone got back into the van leaving just us with Annabeth.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us you had a hot boyfriend" Jess joked. Annabeth just laughed and said "I tried but there was never the right time, and you wouldn't have believed me anyway" She hugged us all and said that she had to go Thalia i think it was beeped a few times, telling her to hurry up.

We let her go and the last we saw of her that summer, was her driving away singing along to Green Day with Thalia. We all looked at each other and Sarah voiced what we were all thinking " she has a different life we don't know about"

I don't think i am her best friend anymore, but i want to be so i'm going to ask her a thousand and one questions when she comes back next year.

Turns out she never did return next year, someone really important to her apparently disappeared, and she was helping in the search. They must be important if she was willing to miss school for them!


End file.
